Love Among the Pumpkin Juice
by Zelda Zonks
Summary: Umbridge tries to win students over with her 'Lovehearts Society Day' but the twins have other plans in store for everyone! And Harry finds himself in an unlikely situation with a very unlikely person. Harry/Draco slash.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note:**__ this is set after Snape's Worst Memory, when Umbridge is Head teacher in 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix" Obviously, I've invented the situations but I tried to make everything fit in with the canon and the world as best I could. It's meant to read like one full chapter of the novel so it starts quite abruptly. Disclaimer: Jo Rowling owns the rights to this world and I'm just respectfully having fun with it. Contains scenes of a slashy nature. It's my first fic so I hope you enjoy it!_

**Love Among the Pumpkin Juice**

**One**

Harry, Hermione and Ron traipsed down to the Great Hall the next morning, eyes heavy with lack of sleep. They didn't even have the energy to speak until they entered the Great Hall.

"What the..." began Ron. The Great Hall appeared to have been redecorated in the manner of a second rate Witch Weekly interior section. There were floating pink love hearts whizzing around the room which seemed to be sending letters to various students, some giggling, some looking vaguely disgusted. Clouds of white smoke surrounded the tables which were adorned with statues of little moving golden cupids. Shocking pink banners were draped across the stony walls, all of which read:

"YOUR HEADMISTRESS LOVES YOU!"

"Ugh." groaned Ron.

Hermione looked slightly shell-shocked. "_What?_ Valentines day was _ages_ ago. Maybe Umbridge thinks this will put students off playing tricks on her."

"Doubt it. Come on," Harry said, resisting the urge to simply turn back.

As they made their way towards the Gryffindor table they were met by Pansy Parkinson. She was wearing what appeared to be a pink dress with real white wings sewn onto the back.

"Care to write a love letter, Potter?" she asked, thrusting a box of love hearts towards him. "Perhaps you could write one to Weasley. After all it's not as though anyone's queuing up to go out with him."

Harry shoved past her as Hermione whispered "Ignore her, ignore her..." under her breath as though it was a mantra.

"Bit ironic really, _Parkinson_ dressed as an angel, eh?" said Ron as they sat down near Neville who looked positively terrified.

"Harry!" he said in a worried voice. "Isn't this awful? The Slytherins are loving it. Look, this came for you."

Harry took the little love heart from Neville and began to open it. A note fell out of it. He read it then crumpled it up in disgust.

"Wha' does it say?" asked Ron, opening it up as he chewed on a sausage. "Harry you mudblood liar you are a complete f-"

"-Oh for Goodness sake, just throw it away, Ron. Malfoy's not worth it." said Hermione reading over Ron's shoulder as she absentmindedly stirred sugar onto the Daily Prophet instead of her porridge.

Harry took a quick glance at the Slytherin table to see Draco Malfoy whooping and pointing at him gleefully with Crabbe and Goyle gormlessly clapping next to him.

"Never knew he cared" Ron said cheerfully between mouthfuls.

Suddenly there was a loud burst of panpipes making Neville spill all of his pumpkin juice onto his lap and Harry looked up at the staff table to see Umbridge dressed as though she was going to a ball. Gone was her beloved cardigan, replaced by a huge white fur coat, a wide puffy pink skirt, and, to complete this atrocity, what appeared to be a dead flamingo balancing on her head.

Even Umbridge couldn't fail to notice the titters which were resonating throughout the Hall and looked slightly disgruntled as she stepped out to address everyone.

"What's the betting that Snape's going to murder her?" whispered Ron.

Harry glanced at Snape who did indeed appear to be visibly snarling in disgust, his hand batting away every pink heart which whizzed past him.

He tried not to look at the Ravenclaw table. His heart sank even thinking about Cho. It was over and that was that. He wasn't even sure if it had ever begun.

"Hem hem!"

"Oh here we go..." Ron groaned.

" Now children you might be wondering why I've had the Great Hall decorated in such a pretty manner..."

-a few people snorted and Harry noticed Snape tearing up a piece of bread in fury.

"...Now it's all to do with a great witch called Wanda Wetweathers who, in 1647 created a group called the Lovehearts society, consisting of purebloods who wanted to banish evil people: murderers, thieves and _liars_."

Harry could have sworn she looked at him as she said this. He wringed his scarred hand in anger.

"On this day, centuries ago the Lovehearts managed to capture seventeen muggles who had been persecuting witches and put them to death. I thought it would be _lovely_ if we could all celebrate.."

Hermione tutted loudly. Harry was beginning to feel he'd had enough. His head was throbbing. He glanced around to see Malfoy looking bored. Harry wished that Dumbledore was here.

"...And if course _I_ love you all, and the school, very much. I only want the _best _for you all. Not like _some_ people..." She laughed her horrible, twittering laugh.

Harry suddenly wondered why he wasn't hearing some comment from Fred and George. Glancing up the Gryffindor table he saw that they were both wearing identical expressions of utter glee. This could only mean one thing.

"What are you planning?" he whispered but they shook their heads and Fred tapped the side of his nose mysteriously.

"...and one day I hope that all of us will work together in a school free from this kind of evil, and any silly nonsense..."

Whatever they were planning, Harry hoped it would happen soon. His head felt like it could explode. Suddenly there was an odd whooping sensation in his stomach and he felt as though he was about to throw up. Getting up from his seat, he hurried blindly to the exit, aware of voices calling out:

"Harry! _Harry! _Where are you going?"

But he simply had to get out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

As he staggered into the entrance hall he heard an odd, confusing jumble of voices which could have been coming from the great hall or possibly his own head. He pushed past the couples who were busy kissing and made his way to the only place in Hogwarts where it seemed possible to be alone: Myrtle's bathroom. Praying that Myrtle had gone on one of her trips down the pipes to the lake, Harry pushed open the door and collapsed on the floor by the sinks, clutching his head. He waited for the pain to subside and his heart sank as he heard a clanking sound.

"Myrtle, leave me alone please..."

"Are you alright Harry?" said a soft, unmistakably male voice. Harry opened his eyes. It was Draco Malfoy. Harry groaned. Typical. Malfoy would have a field day, seeing him like this.

"Go _away_ Malfoy!" he yelled. The pain had faded somewhat but he couldn't get that whooping sensation out of his mind. Why did Voldemort feel so _happy?_

"Harry, what's wrong? You can tell me. Everyone else is in the Great Hall. It's just us."

"Stop being sarcastic, Malfoy." Harry looked up at him. Alone, he seemed oddly small. His big eyes looked unmistakably wounded by Harry's words.

"I wasn't being sarcastic." he said quietly. All the usual haughtiness was gone from his high voice and he began pacing the room, running his hand through his blond hair. He looked on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry Harry. I just...."

"Malfoy?...Er...Are you alright?" Harry couldn't believe they were having this conversation. Malfoy looked completely strange with his hair ruffled, giving Harry a look he'd never seen before. Was this all just a big practical joke? If it was then Malfoy was certainly a good actor.

"I came here to tell you," began Malfoy in a strangled voice "I'm sorry for the things I've said, the things I've done. I'm not the person you think I am..."

"Then who the hell are you?!" Harry shouted suddenly feeling angry at the way Draco was looking at him with those eyes, making him forget what had just happened. He tried to get up but his legs were shaking so much that he stumbled. Malfoy reached out and caught him.

"It's alright Harry" he said.

Harry pulled himself out of Malfoy's grip and leaned against the sink. This was too much. His mind was confused. He closed his eyes against that pale, worried face.

"_Get out of my head!"_

"Who's in your head?" asked Malfoy.

"I... Voldemort..." he said in confusion. He opened his eyes. Malfoy lay a cool hand against his hot forehead and Harry shrank back as though scalded.

"It's all right." Malfoy repeated, putting his hand back on Harry's forehead. It felt wonderfully cold against his burning hot scar. Harry closed his eyes and allowed Malfoy's hand to caress his cheek. His heart drummed against his ribcage as he realised he might feel something towards Malfoy. It was absurd, he thought. Maybe all the fighting, all the name-calling, all the little looks had somehow led to this one strange moment. He opened his eyes. Malfoy's face was much too close to his own.

"Why are you doing this to me? This is all just a joke isn't it?"

"No... Harry..." Draco shook his head, looking pained.

"I've fallen in love with you..."

Draco's face drew closer and Harry forgot about everything else. He forgot that they were in the middle of a girl's toilets and Draco was a boy and a hated one at that. They pressed their lips together and thoughts of Voldemort vanished from his mind. All he could think about was Draco, Draco, _Draco._ As they pulled each other closer Harry thought he'd never felt so wonderful before.

Perhaps this was what had really gone wrong with Cho. Perhaps he just didn't fancy girls. But _Draco?_ If he wasn't here, so real in his arms he could've sworn he was dreaming this whole thing.

Draco drew back suddenly, staring at Harry in confusion. Harry put his arms around him to try and reassure him.

"It's alright" he said.

"Harry?" said Draco.

"Draco..." Harry couldn't say exactly what he wanted to. In truth he didn't know exactly how he felt. Draco had said he _loved_ him. All he knew was that he wanted this to keep going. He pulled Draco towards him and this time the kiss made him tremble with its intensity...

He wasn't sure how long they were locked together like that. All he knew was that suddenly he was aware of the sound of gushing water. They broke apart, Draco red in the face and staring at Harry.

"What are you two doing in here?" came the unmistakable, whining voice of Moaning Myrtle, having just emerged from a toilet. Draco gasped and turned from Harry, running from the bathroom as though he had seen a dementor.

"Harry!" cried Moaning Myrtle with a look of glee "Oh Harry, you're back! Who was that boy? _Finally_ you've come to visit me!"

Harry left the bathroom abruptly to Myrtle's cries of:

"Harry come back! You cant leave yet, you just got here!"

But he couldn't feel bad about Myrtle right now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

He had to find Draco. As he slipped back amongst the chattering students, it was already beginning to seem like a dream. He looked at his watch to see that it was ten o' clock. He had been gone a whole hour. He was surprised to still see a lot of commotion in the Great Hall. Some people were shouting at one another and others were standing around in little groups drinking from cauldrons. From the middle of all of this commotion emerged Umbridge, looking furious. The flamingo had fallen to her shoulders, attached only by a single hair and she had a distinctly bedraggled look about her. She was leading a giggling Fred and George in her wake. Most bizarrely of all, Snape was bringing up the rear of this little group, saying something Harry couldn't quite make out.

When Fred and George saw Harry they beamed at him.

"What did Draco say to you, Harry?"

_"What?"_

Harry felt like his stomach had fallen out onto the floor. Had someone seen them? Umbridge looked as though she'd dearly like to murder the twins.

"Mr and Mr Weasley you are facing detention for the rest of the _year_ for this! Love potions in the pumpkin juice! Do you have _any idea_ how dangerous... If the Minister knew about this-"

"-You might get the sack?" asked Fred hopefully. Harry now felt as though his stomach had turned to lead. It had been a joke. Of course Malfoy wasn't really in love with him.

As Umbridge and the twins passed, Harry noticed that Snape was looking at Umbridge with a bizarre look of twisted adoration which did not suit his face.

"Oh how I love you, Dolores. Truly, your toad-like features and shapely figure are beautiful to me Your laugh is like the sound of a thousand pigmy puffs being tortured. Music to my ears!

Snape's sneering voice delivering this impassioned speech would normally have made Harry collapse with laughter but not today. He couldn't believe how stupid he'd been. And now Draco knew that he had enjoyed it. If he could get over the embarrassment of kissing Harry Potter, he might be telling all the Slytherins about it right now. It made him feel sick to his stomach. But why then did he also feel so _disappointed?_

As he walked into the Great Hall Hermione came rushing towards him followed by Ron, who looked as though he was trying not to laugh with immense difficulty.

"Harry! Are you alright? Why did you run out like that? Was it… Was it Voldemort?"

The smile was vanished instantly from Ron's face at the sound of the name.

"Yes" said Harry grimly, glad to have something else to talk about. "He's happy about something"

"Oh my God!" said Hermione in an anguished voice. "Oh I hope nobody's been killed"

"I suppose we'll find out in the prophet tomorrow..."

Hermione continued: "Oh I cant believe Fred and George! I know they were just doing it to spite Umbridge but.... making Malfoy fall for you! That can't have helped matters!"

"What happened, mate? What did he say to you" grinned Ron as Hermione frowned.

Harry gulped, unsure of what to tell them. In the end he told them half of the truth.

"He cornered me in the toilets. Said he loved me. Said he was sorry for all the things he'd done."

Ron guffawed as Hermione tutted. "It's really not funny Ron. Harry didn't need it at a time like that."

"It must've freaked you out though. I mean, _Malfoy _suddenly coming on to you. Urgh!" Harry tried to laugh and get the lump out of his throat.

"Yeah..." he grinned weakly.

He glanced around at the students drinking from cauldrons, aided by an extremely angry-looking Madam Pomfrey.

"Is that the antidote?" asked Harry

"Yeah" said Ron happily. "Oh you should've been there when it all started happening! I think it took a while for the potion to sink in, but then…. Snape declared his love for Umbridge! We all thought he'd gone bonkers! Then Pansy Parkinson was asking Flitwick out and some Slytherin bloke ran out of the Hall screaming that he was going to ask the Giant squid to marry him!"

Harry noticed that it was mainly Slytherins who were being force fed the antidote as others sat around giggling. McGonagall and some of the other teachers tried to usher the crowd out of the room to save the people who were still declaring: "I love you!" any further embarrassment.

"Come on" said Harry, feeling disgusted. "Let's go."

**Read on for the final twist in the tale... Reviews greatly appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

Classes seemed to be cancelled for that day due to the sheer amount of confusion surrounding the events of the morning. As they walked through the entrance hall, Harry noticed a pink flamingo trampled on the ground. He looked up and his heart stopped to see Draco Malfoy staring at him, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. From Harry's side, Ron began to laugh. Malfoy turned red and fled towards the dungeons. As they climbed the Gryffindor staircase Harry thought that at least he was keeping tight-lipped about their encounter.

Complaining of a sore head, Harry spent the rest of the day in the dormitory, only coming down briefly. Ron dragged him downstairs to attend the party for Fred and George when they were finally released from detention, their hands red and scalding.

"But it was worth it!" said George happily "Shame no one took a picture of lovey-dovey Snape though!"

"It _was_ a clever piece of magic" admitted Hermione. "I mean, to get the love potions to work on a certain person, _regardless_ of who made them. Thankfully they weren't very strong but still, I wonder how they did it. And now that I come to think of it, I wonder how they got the potions into the right pumpkin juices..."

Fred, who was eating a cauldron cake nearby, overheard this last remark.

"Oh it took a lot of planning, believe me" he said, spraying crumbs everywhere. "And as for getting the potions into the right pumpkin juices... Well you know as well as I do how gullible those elves are, Hermione. I told them it was special wizard medicine to help us all concentrate better and they _believed_ me! Even helped me get the right potions into the right cups!"

Hermione looked scandalised.

"Oh for Goodness sake Fred, you cant just expect the elves to be at your beck and call for every..."

Harry got up, deciding now would be a good time to slip out unnoticed. Thankfully, only a few people knew about the Draco escapade and he intended to keep it that way. The less people who knew about it, the better. This way he wouldn't have to answer any awkward questions.

But as he headed for the stairs he was stopped by Fred who looked uncharacteristically worried.

"Look mate, I'm sorry about the potion. I didn't think you were going to run off like that and he would follow you. I thought he'd start his lovey dovey act in front of everyone and it would be really funny."

"It's alright, Fred, honestly" said Harry awkwardly. He suspected Hermione had put him up to this apology.

"Anyway!" grinned Fred, suddenly cheerful again. "I _personally _made sure that Malfoy's potion would wear off after fifteen minutes. I thought that would be all you could take of the little git!"

Fred patted Harry on the back and strode off, chuckling to himself. Stunned, Harry climbed the staircase to the mercifully empty dormitory and threw himself onto his bed.

So some of that _had_ been Draco. He remembered the look of confusion on his big pale face when he'd pulled back from Harry. So the rest of the time he had been kissing the real Draco. _And he'd liked it_. It wasn't quite love but it was something else. Something intriguing. He was sincerely glad that the occlumency lessons with Snape had stopped. Imagine Snape finding out about _this.... _After a while, Ron and the others came up to bed and Harry pretended to be asleep. He was still awake long after Ron's snores filled the room. He was worried about Voldemort but that pale face kept on coming back into his thoughts. Perhaps the encounter had just been a one off but then, it had felt so much more intense than anything he had experienced with Cho.

One thing was for sure, thought Harry as he turned over to gaze at the moon, things were going to be different with Draco from now on.

**End Note: Please feel free to review! I kind of feel like writing more, to see what happens next but I'm not sure. Maybe it's best left here. Thoughts?**


	5. Chapter 5

**For the people who wanted to know what happened next…**

**Five**

Harry awoke the next morning with an odd feeling of excitement in his stomach. For a minute he couldn't think why and then he remembered Draco. With a strange jolt he realised that they had a Care of Magical Creatures class with the Slytherins in the afternoon. Sooner or later, he'd have to face him again.

At breakfast Harry, Ron and Hermione scanned the Daily Prophet carefully but there was no mention of any strange deaths. Ron sighed in relief but Hermione still looked worried

"This could just mean that whatever he's done…They haven't found out about it yet."

"Yeah, well I hope they do soon…" said Harry moodily. His scar was beginning to ache again. "I cant stand much more of this not knowing anything…"

Hermione looked suddenly stern.

"Harry! You really ought to tell Snape that you need the Occlumency lessons again. You obviously still have a connection with Voldemort's mind."

"Oh leave him alone, Hermione" interjected Ron. Hermione glared at him and started attacking her kippers with her fork.

Harry noticed that most of the students were choosing not to drink the pumpkin juice, even though Fred and George swore blind that they hadn't tampered with it today.

"We wouldn't do the same joke twice in a row." said Fred

"No, it's the porridge you want to watch out for: we mashed up some canary creams in there."

Neville spat out his mouthful in horror.

"only kidding" grinned George.

Scanning the great hall Harry tried see Malfoy but he wasn't at the Slytherin table with Crabbe and Goyle. They looked strangely lost without him.

"Malfoy probably cant face you, Harry!" laughed Ron, noticing Harry's gaze. "Care of Magical Creatures is going to be interesting today"

Harry forced a laugh and put down his fork. He didn't feel hungry any more. Glancing up at the staff table he noticed with grim satisfaction that Umbridge was forcing Filch to taste everything in sight before she started her breakfast.

Feeling dull and slightly moody, Harry and Ron made their way up to divination where Harry had difficulty concentrating. Firenze showed them the star constellations telling them in a mysterious voice that: "trouble is brewing…"

It certainly is, Harry thought sleepily.

Draco was nowhere to be seen at lunch and Harry wondered whether he'd see him at all today. The sudden trepidation over the pumpkin juice meant that it had been replaced with orange juice instead, and many students who had not been raised in muggle families were confounded by it.

"Urgh!" said Ron as he took a mouthful. "This tastes like _fruit!" _

Hermione tutted but she smiled for what seemed like the first time in days.

"Come on, we cant be late for Hagrid…"

As it turned out, they were the first to arrive at Hagrid's hut where Hagrid greeted them with a sigh of relief.

"Thought yeh might be Umbridge come teh check up on me again."

He mopped his brow with what looked like a tablecloth.

"She's been comin' down ev'ry day, askin' me where Dumbledore's gone. I tell her I don't know nothin' but she don't believe me"

Hagrid looked severely wearied, his face blotched with lots of little scars.

"Erm… Hagrid, are you alright?" asked Harry unsure of how to phrase what he wanted to say.

"O' course I am. Don' you lot worry about me, I'll be fine. Jus' concentrate on yer exams fer now. Tha's what Dumbledore would've wanted."

Harry wasn't so sure but he kept his mouth shut as students began to gather around them, chattering and laughing. Turning around he saw a familiar crop of sleek, shiny blonde hair glinting behind Pansy Parkinson. Draco Malfoy stepped into the clearing next to Crabbe and Goyle. His pale face looked impassive and he was steadfastly looking anywhere but Harry's direction.


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

Gulping, and hoping he looked natural, Harry tried to turn his attention towards the lesson. Hagrid seemed to have decided to stay away from the more dangerous beasts for the time being, instead showing the class a pack of clabberts, little frog-like creatures who liked climbing trees.

"Watch out fer their teeth- so sharp they could take yer hand off. When their forehead flashes red yeh know yer in trouble…"

Working in groups of three the students took it in turns to feed dead birds to the clabberts using long wooden spoons. Annoyingly, Harry, Ron and Hermione found themselves working next to Draco, Crabbe and Pansy Parkinson, who seemed to want to insult the Gryffindors as much as possible after her embarrassment yesterday.

"Urgh, look at that oaf" she said pointing at Hagrid. "Hardly a great example of how to care for creatures properly. He looks like he's been attacked by a thousand of them."

Harry glanced across to Draco who laughed but said nothing. Were things just going to go back to normal now?

"Just ignore her" sighed Hermione.

"Hey these things are quite sweet" said Ron as he fed the nearest clabbert a dead pigeon. "They look like they're smiling."

"Good work, Ron!" called Hagrid from behind them.

Pansy snorted. "Hah! Bad luck Weasley. The giant doesn't mark the exams. Otherwise it'd be your one and only 'O'. It'd make your mother's dream come true"

"Shut _up_, will you?" Harry snapped. He knew he shouldn't rise to her bait but his head was throbbing again and Draco was still looking anywhere but his face.

"Oooooooh!" shrieked Pansy delightedly. "That's right, defend your boyfriend! I wouldn't be surprised if those two ended up married in the future, would you Draco?" She nudged Draco who hesitated for a split second before sneering:

"Yeah, it's not like anyone else wants Potter. He's not right in the head."

Harry stared at Draco. He was completely different from yesterday yet he still wouldn't look him in the eye.

"Come on, lets move away from them…" whispered Hermione, but Ron, apparently had had enough.

"Oh yeah, that's not what we heard, Malfoy. Seems that you'd _love_ Harry to be your boyfriend! You were all over him yesterday!"

Draco froze, looking stricken.

"_That was just a potion!" _he yelled, looking vaguely hysterical. The clabberts forgotten, all eyes were now on Draco. In the distance, Hagrid was occupied, talking to someone.

"If you think for one second that I…_He_ was kissing _me_ when it wore off!"

Harry's heart started beating at an alarming rate.

"What a liar!" laughed Ron. Harry walked towards Malfoy, suddenly furious.

"Shut _up _Malfoy, if anything _you're_ the one who-"

Malfoy stepped up close to Harry staring him straight in the eye. From beside them, some of the Clabberts began to glow bright red. Harry thought for a second that Draco was going to kiss him, right here in front of everyone. Instead, he punched him square in the jaw.

He fell backwards, kicking Draco who fell onto him. Oblivious to the cries of various onlookers, Harry wrestled with Draco. He pummelled his body as he lost himself in the confusion of what he was feeling and the secret joy of being physically close to him, until finally an unmistakable voice made them stop in their tracks:

"Hem _hem!"_

Harry disentangled himself from Draco and got up angrily. Hermione looked shocked, Ron amused while Hagrid seemed aghast that something like this had happened in his class. Harry felt a great surge of guilt well up in his stomach.

"Now what _exactly _are you two boys fighting about, hmmm?" Umbridge smiled, her toad-like face looking horribly excited.

Harry looked at Draco who was red in the face, his robes torn and his white blond hair askew. Neither of them said anything so Pansy Parkinson piped up.

"Oh please Professor, Harry was insulting Malfoy!"

A chorus of Gryffindor voices began to object.

"Shut up Pansy!" snapped Draco unexpectedly. Harry stared at him. Yesterday morning seemed to have bothered and confused him as much as it had Harry.

"Malfoy punched Harry first, professor!" called Hermione.

"Yeah, and Harry didn't do anything!" added Ron. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil nodded from behind him, and even Neville timidly piped up:

"Harry was just acting in self-defence" Harry smiled gratefully at him as Umbridge looked irritated. Unable to ignore all of this evidence she finally said:

"Yes.. Well… Alright, _both _of you are in detention tonight! With me! Eight o' clock in my office and _do not _expect a good time" Umbridge smiled widely. "Naughty boys deserve to be punished."

From the distant castle, a bell rang and Malfoy fled with Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy hurrying after him, Pansy turning around just once to give Harry an extremely nasty look.

"Are you alright, Harry?" asked a worried-looking Hermione.

"Yeah, fine" he muttered, rubbing the place on his jaw where Malfoy had punched him. As the other students walked away he noticed Umbridge talking to Hagrid by his hut and tried to edge closer to them so that he could hear what she was saying. But Hagrid saw him and said:

"S'alrigh' Harry you jus' get back to the castle. Try teh stay outa trouble."

Umbridge laughed. "Yes Mr Potter, you're in quite enough trouble as it is."

Harry stormed off with Ron and Hermione behind him, worried about Hagrid but glad to get as far away from Umbridge as possible.

***

"Blimey" said Ron as they sat down to dinner. "Malfoy took that joke _really _badly… Accusing _you_ of kissing him. Yuck!"

Harry sighed, not really feeling like eating his mashed potato and steak. Draco was nowhere to be seen again and he was beginning to dread tonight. Detention with Umbridge was bad enough at the best of times. But with Draco there as well it would be extremely awkward.

Hermione didn't touch her food either. She looked very worried

"Oh, I hope she doesn't give Hagrid the sack. It's not his fault that Malfoy is such a… Such a…"

"…An evil git?" suggested Ron and she managed a weak smile.

Fred and George, who'd heard about the fight came up to Harry to apologise again.

"Some people have no sense of humour." sighed Fred.

"But it's all OK though, Harry." added George. "I've a feeling something odd might just happen during your detention with our lovely Headmistress tonight…."

"Oh God, not again" said Hermione angrily. "You better not have been making any more love potions, you two."

"Hermione!" said Fred, pretending to look hurt. "We're true originals. This is going to be something she's _never_ seen before."

"What is it?" asked Ron eagerly but the twins just shook their heads, walking off.

"I'm beginning to wish they'd just murder her and be done with it" said Harry wearily.

***

Harry tried to occupy himself with potions homework that evening but it was no use. He could think of nothing but Draco Malfoy as eight o' clock drew closer.

He thought about the kiss and began to wonder if he _had_ been imagining that Draco reciprocated it. He certainly hadn't been too friendly today. But then again… At ten to eight he said goodbye to Ron and Hermione who both wished him luck and headed for Umbridge's office with a feeling of dread in his stomach. And something else too: _Excitement?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews so far! There are a few twists and turns coming up… Hope you like it.**

**Seven**

Harry tentatively approached the door of Umbridge's office, half-expecting it to be filled with various torture weapons, or perhaps an electric chair if she was feeling particularly lovely…

It came as quite a surprise then to see that it looked the same as usual, pink and frilly with even more framed plates featuring mewing kittens on the wall. Umbridge was sitting at her desk facing Draco who was slouched in his seat looking thoroughly miserable.

"Ah, Mr Potter!" she said when she saw him. "You're just in time for a spot of tea! I thought we'd have a little chat to sort out our differences"

Thinking that nothing which made Umbridge look this happy could mean anything good, Harry sat down in the chair next to Draco.

Umbridge held a teapot covered with a pink and white tea-cosy which looked like something Dobby might wear on his day off. In front of Harry and Draco were two steaming mugs of tea.

_Veritaserum!_ thought Harry, panicking. He wondered how he was going to avoid drinking it this time. He glanced at Draco who appeared to be completely oblivious to the threat looming over them.

"Milk? Sugar?" leered Umbridge. Both boys shook their heads. Harry wondered whether there was some way he could communicate the danger to Draco but Draco was once again refusing to look at him.

"Drink up, boys!" smiled Umbridge. Harry suddenly lunged towards the cups, knocking their contents all over Umbridge's desk.

"Oops" he said stupidly. Umbridge's eyes popped slightly as she watched the tea soak into the parchment and framed pictures of cats.

"Oh dear, Mr Potter, I think I need to teach you a little lesson about manners."

She began to pace the room, muttering to herself.

"Yes, the only way… He'll tell me…What Fudge doesn't know wont hurt him…"

She took out her wand, eyes glinting. Draco stood up suddenly and before Harry had time to think she cried out:

"_Crucio!"_

It felt like thousands of knives were stabbing him all over his body. He couldn't bear it: he wanted it to end. He writhed on the floor, screaming in agony, until after what seemed like a lifetime, it subsided.

"MR MALFOY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"You _cant!"_

Looking up, Harry saw that Draco appeared to have hexed Umbridge. She was now covered in large, angry red boils. He pointed his wand at her again but this time she was ready for him.

"Well, this is a turn for the books! Mr Malfoy defending Mr Potter. You'll loose your position for this, you know. _Expelliarmus!"_

Draco's wand flew out of his hand and Umbridge picked it up. Still feeling sore, Harry grappled for his own wand but it was too late.

"_Expelliarmus!"_

His wand launched itself out of his hand. Feeling completely powerless, he watched Umbridge pick it up. Her mouth formed a grotesque, humourless smile. She pointed one wand at Harry and the other at Draco who looked utterly shocked by the events unfolding before him.

"Now boys, I'm going to ask you this nicely…" she waved the wands. "And if you know what's good for you…. You'll tell me the _truth_."

She looked more dangerous than Harry would've imagined anyone wearing a pink cardigan ever could.

"_Where is Dumbledore?"_ she screamed hysterically.

"I don't know!" shouted Harry and Draco in unison.

Umbridge sighed theatrically. "In that case… I'm sorry boys but this is for your own good…."

Harry braced himself, ready for the impact, but at that moment, a deafening screech rang through the castle from somewhere below them.

"What the…"

A second later there was a low rumbling sound as the screech was joined by a chorus of voices, all wailing so loudly that it was causing a ringing sensation in Harry's ears. Before his mind had time to register all of these things, the office door was wrenched open and Filch burst through, breathless and looking as though he'd just faced a box full of blast ended skrewts.

"BANSHEES!" he gasped, shouting at the top of his voice over the din.

"_What?"_

"They've let them in…"

"_Who?"_

"The Weasley twins…Probably… I don't know how… _Hundreds_ of them."

Umbridge stamped her foot looking exactly like Dudley having a tantrum. Shouts and laughter could now be heard as well as the constant screeching. Harry would have laughed too if he didn't feel so worried about Fred and George: Umbridge looked ready to kill someone.

"_Right, that's it! They've gone too far this time!"_

Filch fled and Umbridge started running after him. Harry made for the door too but Umbridge slammed it shut behind her.

"Alohomora!" she yelled from the other side. "You two can just wait there!"

With a sinking feeling, Harry turned to look at Draco who was even paler than usual.

"I cant believe it!" he yelled. "She used an unforgivable curse! I thought she was… I thought she was…"

"Nice?" grinned Harry, sitting down at the table and rubbing his scar. It had started hurting again since she crucioed him. Draco sat down beside him.

"Oh, yeah" shouted Harry awkwardly over the noise. "Thanks for stopping her, you know…" Draco shook his head. His usually neat hair had gotten messed up again and Harry had a bizarre urge to run his hands through it.

"I thought… after the fight today, I should... Look, I'm sorry okay?" he glanced at the bruise on Harry's jaw and Harry felt that familiar jolt in his stomach. Somehow it was easier to talk like this, almost like they were friends with all the racket going on in the background.

"It's all Fred and George's fault really. I mean, if they hadn't… We wouldn't have…" His words trailed off as he studied Draco's face carefully. He looked resigned.

"Look Harry, we might as well face it. I _know_ you kissed me."

Harry could feel himself getting hotter.

"Since when am I 'Harry' to you?" he wondered aloud. Draco looked at him seriously. His face was so close that Harry could count every pale blonde eyelash.

"Since I realised I'd fallen in love with you?" He leaned forwards to kiss him and this time Harry knew that it was Draco and not just some potion, not just his wild imagination. He leaned into him, stroking his soft hair and hoping the banshee's din would never end.

***

"Draco…" Harry said after a while with his arm about Draco's shoulders.

"Yeah?" Draco asked lazily.

"I feel the same way, but what are we going to do?"

"About _what?" _said Draco, kissing the bruise on Harry's jaw.

Harry closed his eyes, wishing they were the only two people in the world.

"You're a Slytherin. I'm a Gryffindor. Your father's a death eater."

Draco drew back for him suddenly.

"D'you have to remind me? Harry, _I'm not my father!"_

"Look I _know_ you're not, but-"

"I was telling the truth about Dumbledore before. Father doesn't tell me anything. He thinks I'm this huge disappointment" He leaned back into him and began playing with strands of Harry's hair.

"Does he know you're… gay?"

Draco laughed.

"You must be joking. _I_ don't even know if I'm… I mean, before now I never even _thought_ about a bloke like that."

"Yeah, me too" said Harry, relieved. "I thought I was going mad, thinking about you all the time."

"I think you _are _mad." Draco smiled mischievously. "But I like you that way."

They kissed again and Draco slid his hands inside Harry's robes putting his cool hands on his burning hot chest. It was very difficult to believe that they had been worst enemies just this morning…

*******

It was around midnight when the screeching stopped. Harry and Draco broke apart, surprised. It didn't seem like much time had passed at all. They quickly stood up and straightened their robes out when they heard the sound of footsteps. The door flew open and Umbridge traipsed in looking utterly defeated. Her body was covered in a strange greenish substance and, oddly she had feathers all over her now too, in addition to the red boils from where Draco had hexed her. She threw the wands down onto the table and sat down with her head in her hands.

"Oh no! Headmistress!" Filch's voice called from far away. This was followed by the unmistakable sound of another banshee screaming. Umbridge, who looked as though she would explode at any second, got up wearily and Harry and Draco took their chances. Grabbing their wands from the desk, they ran as fast as they could.

"_Come back here!"_

Draco following behind him, Harry raced through the darkened corridors, past several disgruntled looking ghosts until he found himself outside the room of requirement.

Breathless, they looked around to see if anyone had come after them, but it seemed that the coast was clear. They were alone. Draco grinned.

"She didn't look too happy."

Harry glanced around, feeling exposed.

"Draco, this _is_ on, isn't it?" he asked, feeling stupid. Draco put his arms around Harry's waist.

"What?" he whispered.

"Us?" Harry whispered back.

"Of course it is. We just have to be careful. I'll meet you here tomorrow, OK, at midnight?" Draco leaned forward and kissed him, but after a few seconds, there was a loud thudding sound. They both spun around to see the hem of someone's robe whip around the corner. Harry looked around but whoever it was had vanished.

"Did they see us?" Draco asked, looking frightened.

"I don't know. I didn't see who it was." Draco still looked worried.

"Look I'll see you tomorrow, Harry." He touched Harry's hand briefly before striding off towards the dungeons. Harry watched his pale figure until he faded into darkness. Hoping desperately that this person, whoever it was hadn't been able to make them out in the dim light, he made his way towards the Gryffindor common room. It had been a long, strange and brilliant day. Somewhere from what seemed like the very depths of Hogwarts, a banshee was screaming.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I've taken so long to update! Hopefully the next instalment will be up more quickly. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next few chapters…**

**Eight**

Harry managed to reach the common room without catching sight of Umbridge, for which he was grateful. When he climbed through the portrait hole he was greeted by a tumult of noise. There seemed to be another party in full swing.

"Harry!" cried several happy-looking people. Scanning the room, Harry was relieved to see that no one was looking at him suspiciously. So whoever it was hadn't been a Gryffindor…

"You missed all the fun _again__!" _said Ron, handing him a glass of butterbeer. "Where were you?"

"Oh, she locked me and Draco in her office." As soon as he said it he felt like he could kick himself. _Draco? _Luckily, after looking a little confused, Ron seemed to take it as a joke, patting Harry on the back and grinning.

"Haha! Poor old _Draco!" _

Hermione, who was nibbling on a chocolate frog and reading her potions notes half-heartedly, said:

"What did Umbridge do to you, Harry?"

Harry hesitated, wondering whether to tell her about the unforgivable curse which Umbridge had used on him. But it still all seemed so private somehow, tangled up in the memories of kissing Draco. In the end he just missed it out altogether.

"Er, she didn't have time to do anything. She was going to give us tea, you know… before the banshees started howling, but…"

"Tea?" said Ron, looking startled. "What, Umbridge was trying to be _nice?"_

Hermione put down her potions notes looking outraged.

"Veritaserum?"

"Yeah, I think so. I managed to knock the cups over though so I don't know…"

Hermione shook her head as Ron slowly cottoned on.

"Gosh, Harry. I think you need to be really careful from now on. She's really got it in for you now!"

Harry rolled his eyes and pointed at the scars on his hand.

"I _know_, Hermione. And I'm sick of being careful."

"Well, all the same…" she muttered, looking worried. Fred and George wandered over with a plate of biscuits and shook them at Harry.

"Can we tempt you, Harry?"

"No fear, I don't want to end up as a bird tonight."

Fred and George feigned surprise.

"You've got us all wrong Harry, you suspicious little man. These ones turn you into toads, not _birds."_

There was much guffawing in the common room and Harry suddenly noticed a surprising amount of toads croaking loudly in the corner. It was difficult not to laugh as he noticed that every one of them seemed to greatly resemble Umbridge.

"I cant believe you two!" shouted Hermione. "Don't you _care_ about getting expelled?"

"No" grinned Fred. "Dumbledore's gone, what's the point? We're just out to cause as much havoc as possible. Until the exams of course, then we'll let people study in peace." He nodded sagely at Hermione who looked rather taken aback by this gesture of goodwill.

"So you're _not_ expelled?" asked Ron in amazement.

"No" smiled George. "She couldn't prove it was us, the banshees are completely stupid. Couldn't describe us from the giant squid. We're on our very last warning though."

"How did you get them in?" asked Hermione, grumpily. "That secret passageway I suppose?"

"Yeah" laughed Fred. "We were in Hogsmeade today. Would you believe it, there's a banshee convention in the Hog's Head!"

"Noise was unbearable!" interjected George.

"Well what did you expect us to do, pass up an opportunity like that? We bought about half a ton of pickled snakes heads and some earplugs then lured them into the castle! Course, we made sure they were only young, so their screams wouldn't kill anyone."

A small crowd of people had been gathering to hear this tale and they all cheered at Fred's words (all except the people who had just transformed back into humans, who all looked extremely disgruntled). Harry laughed with the rest, allowing himself to feel light hearted for the fist time since he could remember. Perhaps things would work out. Perhaps no one had seen him and Draco and they would be left alone tomorrow night. Perhaps Dumbledore would be back any day now.

Later on as he lay beneath the bed sheets he pretended to be asleep as he listened to the other boys talk about girls. He dreaded to think what people would say if they knew that Harry Potter had kissed Draco Malfoy, a Sytherin boy, whose father was a death eater. But as he thought about Draco's pale face under the lamplight, he decided that it was worth the risk. That night he dreamt of corridors and that long room again, but it was interrupted by another dream about a boy with white blond hair and questioning eyes…

Friday passed in a strange haze for Harry. There was an odd atmosphere in the Great Hall at breakfast as everyone ate their food suspiciously, suspecting a trick. Harry made eye contact with Draco fleetingly, but it was enough to know that things were the same as last night. There was no scorn or derision in that glance.

"What are you staring at, Harry?" asked Ron. Harry jerked his glance away from Draco, knocking his pumpkin juice over in the process.

"Nothing!" Changing the subject he quickly asked: "Anything in the prophet, Hermione?"

Hermione lazily cleared up the juice with a quick spell. "No, not really. They're trying to put a nice spin on things."

"Almost makes you wish we had Skeeter back, eh?" grinned Ron through his cornflakes. Hermione scowled at him but Harry felt suddenly worried.

"D'you think Voldemort's found this weapon, whatever it is? Should I tell Sirius?"

"How can you?" sighed Hermione, folding up her paper. "All the fires are being watched… If he finds the weapon I think we'll know about it soon."

Feeling less than comforted by her words, Harry watched Umbridge give several students detention for bewitching papers to whack each other over the head. He resisted the urge to look at Draco Malfoy with great difficulty and got on with his breakfast in grim silence.

The day passed without much event, though Hermione bombarded them with study timetables she had drawn up at lunchtime.

"You need to be _organised!"_

The day was hot and had Harry couldn't think of anything he felt like doing less than studying.

Unless of course, it was detention with Umbridge. She cornered him on his way to potions and smiled:

"Detention tonight Potter, since you managed to escape yesterday. Don't think I hadn't forgotten! Mr Malfoy knows better but I think _you _need a little more disciplining, hmmm?"

Harry looked into her eyes and tried to emanate as much hate as he possibly could through a single stare. Umbridge stopped smiling.

"Eight o' clock in the Great Hall, Potter. There will be some others joining us tonight. So many naughty boys and girls!"

Harry cursed silently as he entered the dungeons. This might make him late for Draco.

"Late again, Potter. Ten points from Gryffindor." sneered Snape as he took his place. Throughout Snape's lesson Harry tried communicating to Draco through his eyes but potions was not exactly the best class to slack off in. He was supposed to be making a shrinking potion but when Snape tried it out on one of the rats he was testing on, it simply tuned the rat a bright orange colour.

"Oh dear Mr Potter. It's a pity they haven't a grade lower than "T". I'm sure this would make even trolls look intelligent." The Slytherins laughed derisively but Harry noticed gratefully that Draco didn't join them. Ron seemed to have noticed, too.

"Blimey, Harry. I think that fight you two had might've actually knocked some sense into Malfoy! He's not even laughing at you anymore." Harry felt himself burning bright red and Hermione stared at him with a suspicious look on her face.

"Oh he's still the same stupid bastard he always was. He's just scared now, that's all."

Ron laughed and Hermione tutted as the bell rang. As they cleared their things away, Harry looked up to see Draco Malfoy looking angry as he swept past him, out of the dungeons. Crabbe and Goyle looked deeply confused by his sudden exit. He had heard Harry.

After dinner, Harry tried to study, but it was pointless. His stomach was tied in knots and he felt as though he might be sick at any moment. He was desperate to see Draco alone again but he felt like he might've blown it today. And then there was this detention to endure…

Feeling like this was becoming a habit, Harry bade goodbye to Ron and Hermione and made his way down to the Great Hall.

He was surprised to see that it was filled with people from all houses (except Slytherin) who were sitting at desks looking surly and rebellious. Harry found himself sitting down next to Colin Creevey who was extremely excited.

"Harry!" he grinned. "Harry, I bewitched a cockroach cluster to fly up Umbridge's nose in Defence Against the Dark Arts today! Isn't that great Harry?"

"Yeah" said Harry distractedly, looking around. "Where _is _Umbridge?"

"Oh, she's gone to find Fred and George. They were supposed to be here at seven but no one's seen them all day."

Harry laughed, imagining the twins to be in Hogsmeade right now, enjoying a butterbeer or something stronger. When Umbridge did eventually come in she looked very angry. She gave out quills and screamed at everyone to be quiet.

"We are all going to write 'I must not be bad' as many times as we can, is that clear?"

There were a few groans of disaproval.

"_Is that clear?!" _

There was silence. Umbridge looked vaguely hysterical and Harry thought it looked as though she'd been pulling out some of her own hair.

"Now I want _total silence_, otherwise you will be here _all night. _Begin!_"_

Harry began scratching the parchment, not doubting her threat for a moment. His hand ached already and he'd only written it once. He could hear other student's gasps of shock as they cut into their own hands. Umbridge sat on a throne-like chair and watched them all gleefully.

_Draco_ thought Harry as the minutes ticked by. _Draco._

By ten o' clock his hand was red raw and a few of the younger students were audibly weeping. He watched Umbridge's face, willing her to get sleepy or bored. Anything, he had to get away. But no, she was enjoying this, he thought with a sick realisation.

By eleven thirty his hand was bleeding badly. Colin Creevey was whimpering beside him and Umbridge showed no sign of letting down.

_Come on… _he thought. _Come on… _

**Reviews welcome!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is a bit soppy… you have been warned!**

**Nine**

An hour later the blood pooled onto the floor and Harry's eyes stung with the smell of it. He hoped it would stain permanently.

"Time up!" said Umbridge and many people gasped with relief.

"I hope this will teach you all a very valuable lesson." she smiled as students filed out of the hall, wringing their bloody hands.

"Thank God that's over!" squeaked Colin Creevey who was ashen pale next to Harry.

"Try essence of murtlap on that." said Harry as they crossed the entrance hall.

"You're going the wrong way Harry!" said Colin as Harry made to turn a corner.

"No, I've got something I have to do" said Harry firmly. He felt bad as he headed up the stairs two at a time, leaving Colin behind. But if there was any chance that Draco was still there, he would take it. It was just his luck that detention would have run over. He didn't even have the invisibility cloak. If he was caught there would be hell to pay. He was nearing the tapestry by the room of requirement now and in the darkness he couldn't make out any pale figure. He was more than half an hour late: he shouldn't feel so disappointed. But as he turned glumly to go back, he heard a voice call out:

"Harry!"

Draco Malfoy emerged from behind the corner, looking extremely worried. Harry felt a sudden whoop of excitement in his stomach.

"You're late. I thought you weren't coming."

"Sorry" said Harry, moving closer into the darkness. "Umbridge gave me detention. I only just got out."

Draco still looked reproachful until he noticed Harry's hand.

"Oh my God… That's what she's been doing?" He took Harry's swollen hand and some of the blood dripped onto his long pale fingers.

"I told you she wasn't very nice."

"Well, look" said Draco seriously. "I'm out of the inquisitorial squad. But… My God… She's insane!"

Harry moved closer to Draco. He needed to feel that this was really happening. Now that they were together there was an air of awkwardness even though Draco was still holding his hand tightly.

"What's wrong? You're not upset about what I said in potions are you? I mean, you know I had to pretend we still hated each other." said Harry urgently. Draco looked around nervously.

"No, I know" he said. "I just… Today… Did you get the feeling that people were laughing at you? Like they knew. I mean I think I might be going mad, but…"

Harry pulled Draco in closer to him and he relaxed a little against his chest.

"… Blaise Zabini kept on going on about how all gays were unnatural, like mudbloods. I mean, I know it was probably coincidence, and Blaise is a complete arse and everything but I thought he was looking at me when he said it and…"

Unable to stand it any longer, Harry pulled Draco's worried face towards him and kissed him. Draco responded passionately but when they drew for breath he looked around again.

"Did you see something just then? I thought I saw a flash of light."

"Draco" said Harry, feeling faintly amused at his apprehension. "There's no one here but us."

"I wish there was somewhere we could be alone, where no one could find us."

Harry smiled widely, watching a beetle travel across the floor into a pool of light.

"There is!" he said excitedly. "We're standing right in front of it."

"What?"

"The room of requirement. This is where I took the Defence against the Dark Arts class I was teaching. Until you lot ruined it all…"

"Sorry" grinned Draco. "So how do we get in?"

"Just walk past it three times, concentrating really hard on what you want to find, okay?"

Harry closed his eyes and led the way, thinking:

_A safe place to hide, a safe place to hide…_

From beside him he heard Draco mutter:

"Just a place to be alone, where no one can get in…"

When he opened his eyes after the third time, the door had appeared. Smiling at Draco who looked amazed, he pulled him into the room.

"Wow"

It took him a moment for his eyes to adjust. The room was brightly lit, with hundreds of floating candles. The walls were a deep red colour and in the centre of the room was a large, luxurious purple sofa with white cushions.

Harry could feel himself going red as he tried not to look at Draco. It seemed extraordinarily hot in the room.

"So this place just gives you whatever you want?" asked Draco, breaking the silence. "And no one can find it?"

"Pretty much" said Harry. "I think it's supposed to be for people in dire need or something."

Draco put his hands on Harry's hot face, turning him around to look at him. As nervous as Harry felt at what seemed about to happen, it was hard not to become hypnotised by his blue eyes.

"I think I am in dire need." whispered Draco. He kissed Harry's delicate neck and began pulling at his robes as they fell back onto the cushions. Robes seemed strangely needless now as Harry buried himself in Draco's pale white flesh, allowing himself to relax and let go for what seemed like the first time since… Well, ever. He could have sworn he heard a faint buzzing sound as they moved together and Draco kept whispering in his ear:

"Harry, Harry, _Harry…"_

Harry answered him excitedly as he grabbed his muscular back, feeling small underneath him. He had never felt so exultant before. He didn't know what time it was and he didn't care. He wanted this to go on forever.

Afterwards, Harry felt sleepy and contented in Draco's arms, his eyelids dropping lazily. Draco traced his lightning bolt scar with a finger.

"You're really… odd, you know."

Harry flinched but Draco pulled him closer, laughing.

"I mean, I remember when I first saw you I thought: this is the boy who defeated You-know-who? He's so _small_…"

"Oh thanks," said Harry, pretending to be annoyed. "Well you weren't too cute yourself. Constantly going on about your dad and your money."

Draco laughed softly.

"Yeah… Defence mechanisms… We all have them. I _wanted_ to be your friend, remember? You turned me down. That was pretty annoying."

"Yeah, well. Now look at us."

"How could I resist those green eyes… this messy hair?" he grinned, ruffling Harry's hair as Harry tried to swat him away, knocking most of the cushions over in the process.

"What time is it?" Draco asked, taking Harry's wrist to look at his watch. "Four o' clock… God… We'd better get back."

Harry pulled on his robes with a feeling of increasing sadness that this time was nearly over. Draco pulled playfully on his wrists, dragging him closer as they moved towards the door.

"Same time tomorrow?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, but we're not going to get much sleep." Draco leaned in to kiss him one last time and Harry tried to breath in his musty, sweet smell so that it would never leave him. All too soon he opened the door and they were back in the almost-darkness.

Draco kissed him once on the cheek and clutched his bloody hand tightly before leaving, whispering:

"See you tomorrow, Harry."

Harry watched him fading into the darkness with a strong desire to follow him to the Slytherin common room, other people be damned. But instead he made his lonely way back to the common room. He felt dazed and wondered if he had visibly changed. Thoughts of Dumbledore and even Voldemort seemed strangely trivial as he went through the nights events in his head. The thought of Draco Malfoy in his arms, holding him played in his head until he reached the common room. He felt that something ought to have changed. Like something huge had happened and the world ought to reflect this. But only an empty room stared back at him.

When Harry got into bed and closed his eyes he realised that something _was _different: he had fallen in love.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: ****Um, yes, Harry and Draco did have sex in the last chapter. Was it a bit **_**too**_** subtle? Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed! There's some swearing in this chapter.**

**Ten**

Harry awoke the next morning as though from the most wonderful dream. There was light trying to seep into his eyelids and he did not want to open his eyes. He wanted to hang onto this feeling for as long as possible. Grudgingly he wrenched back the bedclothes. There was no one in the common room. Glancing at his watch, he realised that it was half past eight and he was late for breakfast. As he pulled on his robes he wondered vaguely why Ron hadn't woken him up. Perhaps he'd wanted to get to studying as soon as possible, but that didn't really sound like Ron. Harry wasn't particularly bothered though as he thought of Draco and the night ahead. He just had to get through today…

The common room was ominously deserted and he began to feel strange as he walked down to the Great Hall. Was there some big event on that he had forgotten about? Where _was_ everyone? He passed a couple of giggling first years on the stairs who pointed at him.

_Let them point _he thought viciously _They'll know I told the truth about Voldemort soon enough_

Though he noticed other people other people laughing in the entrance hall, he decided that today he didn't care. Nothing could hurt him today. But then he saw that everyone was holding a copy of the Daily Prophet. He wandered into the entrance hall, expecting the worst. Had Voldemort finally exposed himself?

He was greeted by an explosion of laughter as he entered the hall.

"Oh my God the fairy boy's here!"

"How's your love life, Harry?"

"Never thought you'd go for a Slytherin!"

Confused, Harry looked around wildly for Ron and Hermione, or for some explanation as to what on earth was going on. He reached the Gryffindor table to see Hermione looking extremely worried.

"Harry…"

"What the hell's going on?"

"Harry!" piped up Neville from beside him. "It's not true, is it? You aren't going out with Draco Malfoy are you?"

"_What?"_ said Harry. This had to be a wind up. This couldn't be happening. Grimly, Hermione held up her copy of the Daily Prophet.

He saw a large photograph of himself looking dreamily into the eyes of Draco Malfoy before leaning forward to kiss him. The kiss seemed to last longer than Harry remembered. Then the action was repeated. The headline read:

"HARRY POTTER COMES OUT OF THE CLOSET: WITH THE SON OF A DEATH EATER!"

"_Fuck" _said Harry. _"Fuck!"_

He turned around to get out of the hall, his only thought to find Draco. He could see reproachful faces all around him, Cho and Ginny and even some of the teachers but he had to find Draco. This was a nightmare.

"Harry, _wait!"_ Hermione followed him out of the room. Trying to ignore the shouts of:

"faggot!" and "Fairy-boy!", Harry stumbled out of the hall, scanning the entrance hall for any sign of a pale blonde head.

"Draco!" he called out in desperation. This caused another outburst of laughter.

"You lost your lover boy, Potter?" sneered Pansy Parkinson. "It's a wonder he hasn't caught some disease off you. Urgh!"

Harry spun around, feeling desperate. Hate seemed to radiate from all around him.

"Harry!" said Hermione. She gripped his shoulders and her concerned face came into focus.

"Harry, it's all right. Come with me, you have to get away from these idiots."

Dazed, he allowed himself to be led away from the baying crowds and into the grounds. Hermione didn't stop until they reached the furthest point from the castle, near Hagrid's hut which looked deserted. The sun shone down on the lake, the beautiful weather totally going against Harry's mood. He sat down, suddenly exhausted, as though he had run a marathon.

"Harry?"

Harry ran his hands through his hair, totally nonplussed.

"How the _hell?"_

Hermione sat down next to him and tossed him the paper.

"Rita Skeeter." she said in a quiet voice which was seething with rage. Resisting the urge to tear up the paper and go and perform the crucio curse on Rita as soon as possible, Harry simply vented his frustration by yelling:

"I'll _kill_ her!"

"It's… It's true, isn't it Harry?" asked Hermione.

Harry didn't see any point in denying it. He nodded. Reading through the article, in an attempt to avoid Hermione's stare, he became increasingly embarrassed.

_The Daily Prophet can exclusively reveal that the boy who defeated the Dark Lord has something new to occupy his mind. Harry Potter has finally found love- in an unlikely person! Draco Malfoy, a boy whose father Harry named as a Death Eater earlier this year has begun dating the boy wizard. Mr Malfoy, a Slytherin who admits that his feelings towards Harry Potter have not always been so tender, told the boy that he wished there was somewhere they could be alone to hide from the world. _

_Harry and Draco, who are not openly gay have had to hide their relationship from their fellow students who might not take to it very kindly._

"_Draco's also really worried about what his father would say" said a source close to Mr Malfoy. "His dad hates Harry Potter ever since he set their house elf free and named him as a death eater."_

_The boys began seeing each other after bonding over a particularly rough detention, after which they decided to meet in secret each night. After a night of passion in a disclosed room at Hogwarts, Mr Malfoy admitted that he "needed" Mr Potter and was "unable to resist him"._

_But is Mr Malfoy himself in danger from the scar headed wizard? Reports from various students say that Harry is a danger to those around him and faints on a regular basis, complaining of visions and headaches. And after an interview Mr Potter gave to 'the Quibbler' , in which he declared You-Know-Who to be back, others claimed that he might be a bad influence on the other students._

"_He's trying to brainwash everyone" said Pansy Parkinson, a fellow Hogwarts student. "He's just out for attention."_

_Whatever the verdict, it seems that Mr Malfoy had better be careful around Mr Potter. It is one thing for two boys to realise they have feelings for one each other, but it is a different thing entirely when one of them is mentally unstable. We wish Mr Malfoy the best of luck in what is sure to be a tumultuous and unsteady relationship._

Harry flung the paper as hard as he could and watched it drop into the lake.

"I cant _believe_ this…" he muttered. It was all out there. Every private detail. Everyone knew about Draco and him, and there was photographic evidence to prove it. He suddenly remembered the flash of light Draco had mentioned after they'd kissed. Then-

"There was a _beetle! _Oh God, I cant believe I didn't realise who it was…"

He put his face in his hands. He didn't even feel remotely angry anymore. He just felt sick to his stomach. Things had fallen apart so spectacularly.

"You weren't to know, Harry" said Hermione, patting him awkwardly on the back. "I thought I'd made it clear that she wasn't to print any more nasty articles about you."

"But Hermione," he said wildly. "I mean, it's true. Well, except for the part about me being crazy obviously. But, I didn't think even _she'd_ stoop so low."

"Well the next time I see a beetle I'm going to crush it just to make sure. And if I ever see _her_… Oooh I don't know what I'll do! It's such a gross invasion of privacy! She shouldn't even be able to get _in _the castle. If Dumbledore was here…"

Harry felt slightly comforted by her words. He looked around to see that the grass was devoid of any insects.

"So you don't hate me then?"

"No, of course I don't hate you!" she said, surprised. "I mean, I did wonder, after things went so disastrously with Cho that you might be… And things were always so _intense _with you and Malfoy. And then after you had that fight… But how did you go from being worst enemies to this?"

Harry sighed and laid back.

"It was after that stupid love potion thing. He kissed me and I kissed him back and then… I dunno… It was all so confusing. I didn't know if I loved him or hated him. And then, at detention… When we were left alone… He was so _different._ He actually talked to me like real person rather than just a smug git. And it just sort of happened."

"But he always seems so… horrible, especially to you." said Hermione, worriedly playing with a blade of grass.

"I know but… I think that's just his defence, really. I mean, I'm not making excuses for him, but his father's really messed him up. You should see him when he's not putting on that Slytherin act, Hermione… He's so different."

"So you really are in love? That's all true."

"Yeah" said Harry. "God, I need to find him."

He made to get up but Hermione tugged on his robes.

"Wait a minute Harry, I'm on your side but the whole school's buzzing about this. You should give it some time at least."

Harry suddenly realised something.

"Where's Ron?" he asked.

"Erm…"

"Hermione, _where's Ron?"_

"Harry, look" said Hermione, wringing her hands awkwardly. "He's not very happy about the article. Now I know he's not homophobic and I know he'd never want to hurt you but-"

"He hates me, doesn't he?" asked Harry sadly.

"No I'm sure that's not true. It's just a shock for him. That's all. I mean he really cant stand Malfoy, but once all this fuss dies down I'm sure he'll be reasonable and-"

But Harry had had enough. He wasn't going to hide in the grounds any longer. He'd had worse than this before, he thought, so let them laugh.

"Harry!" said Hermione, tugging at his sleeve. "Don't you think you should wait a bit before-"

"What's the point? I'm the Boy who Lived, the walking freak show and I'm used to it."

Hermione looked as though she was on the verge of tears. From the corner of his eye he could make out a group of Ravenclaw third years pointing and laughing. Hermione gripped his arm very tightly and he didn't shrug her off.

"Thanks, Hermione." he said awkwardly. He meant it.

**Note: ****to the people who guessed it- well done!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Note****: the book five canon is going down the drain soon. Basically because I don't know how to end it without breaking canon or boringly just reiterating events from the book. Anyway its still got a while to go but I'm afraid Harry's going to go through quite a bit more suffering… Enjoy!**

**Eleven**

They made their way into the entrance hall amid jeers and catcalls.

"Oooooh, too late Granger, he's taken!" Pansy Parkinson yelled delightedly.

"Shut up!" cried Hermione, to more laughter.

"Off to find lover-boy, Potter?" sneered Blaise Zabini. "I think I saw him around here somewhere. Still crying after your 'night of passion.'"

Harry made towards Zabini, wand out, not caring what he did. But then he caught sight of a pale figure on the stairs. He hurried towards Draco, trying to ignore all the whistles around them. His face looked bright red and his robes were ruffled as though he'd been in a fight.

"Draco, are you all right?"

Draco looked so thoroughly vulnerable in that moment that Harry wanted to fling his arms around him, even though he knew this would have a cataclysmic effect on the captive audience.

"Fuck off, Potter." Draco said quietly and he ran down in the direction of the dungeons. Harry wondered about chasing after him but decided that he'd had just about as much humiliation as he could stand.

Instead, he took to the stairs, making his way to the Gryffindor common room. At least would be able to use the invisibility cloak if things got any worse.

"Harry, wait!"

"Get lost!" cried Harry. But someone was running up the stairs with him. Luna Lovegood beamed at him, her blonde hair flying behind her.

"Harry, I just wanted to say, I think it's marvellous that you've found love!"

He scanned her face for any trace of irony, but she seemed to be sincere.

"Thanks, Luna" he said gratefully.

"I mean, I never liked Draco much but he must be alright if he likes you!"

"Er, thanks. Look I have to get up to the common room, so…"

"Alright, Harry. See you later!"

He watched her go feeling comforted and slightly amazed at the acceptance of some of his friends. Ron, however was another matter. As he climbed through the portrait hole, he dreaded running into him. How could he possibly explain his sudden relationship with his former rival?

The Gryffindor common room wasn't as busy as usual but there was still a loud burst of laughter and much muttering as he entered.

"Harry what are you doing with that Slytherin git? You do realise he sold us all out, don't you? He's the reason we cant do the DA anymore!"

Seamus Finnegan was squaring up to Harry, looking extremely angry.

"Leave him alone!" squeaked Neville in the corner. Even Dean looked worried.

"Come on Seamus, it was Umbridge really."

But Seamus stepped closer to Harry with a furious look on his face.

"You expected us to trust you when all this time you were with _him_. He's the son of a Death Eater for God's sake!"

Seamus made to hex Harry but Dean stepped in front of them.

"Come on Seamus it's not worth it." Dazed, Harry half-ran up the Gryffindor tower.

"Yeah, that's right, run away!"

As he descended the stairs, he half-expected Ron to shout or hit him when he saw him. Part of him even _wanted_ it and felt like he deserved it. What he wasn't expecting however, was silence.

Ron was sitting on his bed, reading a copy of Which Broomstick, his ears bright red. Harry sat down opposite him. When the silence became unbearable he said:

"Ron?"

Ron didn't reply.

"Ron, come on. Talk to me."

"What do you want me to say?" he asked in a quiet voice. "Congratulations? That you're going out with the world's biggest scumbag? That you're _gay_ and you never even told me?"

"Look I only just realised that I'm… I'm gay. And Draco and I have only just started going out, so…"

"Christ, Harry! Listen to yourself! _Draco? _You realise that he hates everyone who isn't a pureblood? That he's spent his entire school life insulting you and all your friends? What the hell are you _doing?"_

Ron looked more angry than Harry had ever seen him. He flung his magazine on the ground.

"Ron… I just… He's so different when you get to know him. I cant explain it…"

Ron snorted.

"Too right you cant explain it, mate. And I don't want to hear it. So get lost."

"Ron?"

Harry stared at Ron, willing him to understand. But he simply glared at Harry.

"I mean it, Harry. Piss off or I'll hex you right now."

Harry ran from the dormitory and down the stairs. As he passed through the common room he wished he could run away from the entire school. Nobody was going to accept this. Ignoring the jeers and Hermione's calls of "Harry, wait!", he climbed through the portrait hole. Hermione clambered out with him.

"Harry, come on. _I'll_ talk to Ron and we'll sort this all out. He cant stay angry forever."

"Hermione, he _hates_ me, and-"

But Harry stopped in his tracks. Draco Malfoy was standing outside the portrait of the fat lady with his arms crossed. His eyes looked red, as though he had been crying.

"Can I talk to you, Harry?" he asked in a strangled voice. "In private?"

"Yeah, of course." he said. "See you at dinner, Hermione."

He waved a hand at Hermione who was staring at Draco in shock, then he followed Draco down a deserted corridor.

"Where are we going?"

"I dunno… Anywhere…"

Eventually Draco sat down on a stone seat near the Divination classroom. It was Saturday so thankfully there was no one around.

"Are you OK?" asked Harry, sitting down next to him.

"No."

"Alright, stupid question."

Harry suddenly noticed that Draco's nose was bloody and his skin was covered in scratches.

"Have you been in a fight?"

"Yeah" sighed Draco. "With Blaise Zabini. He hexed me. Not before I managed to hex him though. He's covered in blisters right now."

Draco looked at him seriously.

"He was the one who saw us, that night, and he told that Skeeter person."

Harry swore loudly.

"And I think he heard us saying where we were meeting, cos it was all set up, with a photographer and everything."

"My God… _Why?"_

Draco shrugged. "He's a bastard, that's why. He knows Skeeter from his mother. You know how she's had about ten husbands and each one of them has mysteriously died? Anyway, Skeeter was the one who printed the stories… Made them a lot of money."

"I cant believe it. It's so _creepy_. She was in that room with us."

"I know… I know…"

"How did the Slytherins react?"

"Harry, how the Hell d'you think they reacted? I cant bear to go back to the dungeons. Even stupid old Crabbe and Goyle are laughing their heads off at me."

"Yeah, I thought as much. If it's any consolation, most people hate me now as well."

"Sorry about before."

Harry stroked the side of Draco's poor, injured face.

"Don't, Harry." he said looking pained. "Someone might see."

"Well everyone already knows." said Harry softly.

"I cant stand this" said Draco, putting his hands in his face. "_Everyone_ knows. What am I going to do? I just know that father's going to give me hell for this. He'll kick me out, or even worse…"

"Hey!" said Harry, putting his arms around Draco. Draco stiffened for a moment then relaxed against Harry. His whole body was shaking. Harry allowed him to cry into his chest, stroking his hair.

"You've got me" he whispered into his neck. "I'm not going anywhere, believe me."

Draco stopped sobbing but he still looked worried.

"But where am I going to go? I cant go back to the common room! And what if father kicks me out of the house?"

"There's always the room of requirement." said Harry. "And you could come home with me to my aunt and uncle's place, though it wouldn't exactly be fun. Let's just check for beetles wherever we go, eh?"

Draco managed a small laugh.

"Harry… I love you." he said. Harry looked into Draco's pale worried face and realised for the first time that he had found someone to love him unconditionally.

"This is mad, but I love you too" he said and closed his eyes. Draco stroked the outline of his face, and took off his glasses. Forgetting that they were in a public place, they leaned into one another and pressed their lips together, breathing each other in and letting go of the outside world.

"Urgh!"

Some people were passing by. Harry and Draco wrenched apart from each other.

"Come on, lets go." said Draco, handing Harry back his glasses.

"Where?" said Harry.

"the room of requirement?"

Harry didn't need persuading.


End file.
